What are we going to do today
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: In which the children of the Arcobaleno house have a Phineas and Ferb moment. And Mukuro becomes a kitty cat.


**This story follows the story line of the new neighbors by my sis. So if you haven't read it… you might not understand what's fully going on.**

**I do not own KHR **

* * *

It was summer time for the kids in the Arcobaleno house hold, and for two of the kids they were having a rather rare moment, you see. These two kids just so happened to be Kyoya Hibari, and Mukuro Rokudo.

The two were sitting under a tree, being bored; and they didn't feel like fighting each other today. Not when they have all summer. Today they were trying to think of what to do. When Chrome walked up, her arms folded behind her back in a cute way and she was showing off her new purple dress. Aunt Lussuria got it for her.

"Ciao Kumo-san, Mukuro-Nii, what cha doing?" She asked.

The two looked up at her, a smile on her face. "Nagi did you come to play with your big brother?" Mukuro asked as he jumped up from his seat and looked at her.

"Down Herbivore, she came to play with me." Hibari snapped looking at Chrome.

"I came to see what you two were up to. It's quiet everyone is scared you're both sick."

"Bored," the two replied; Chrome only nodded as she sat between the two. They thought of things to do.

Moments past before Hibari stood up, "Herbivore, Omnivore, I know what we are going to do today!" He said as the two looked at the boy.

"And what is that?"

"We are going to build… a time Machine… or a machine that makes hamburger steaks. Whichever one comes first." Hibari replied time travel would be fun, since not even Verde had done it yet…or did he? The boys couldn't remember correctly, but Hibari loved himself some Hamburger steak. It was his favorite food ever.

"Kumo-San, that sounds fun!"

"What sounds fun?" Fran asked as he walked up with Ken, Chikusa, and Lexi. As well as the other kids they hang out with.

"Kumo-San's idea to make a time machine or a machine that makes hamburger steaks." Chrome replied with a smile.

"Can we make something that has to deal with Baseball?" Yamamoto asked. Hibari glared.

"Do you want me to bite you to death Herbivore?"

"Kyoya~ I thought I was your Herbivore!" Mukuro cried a fake cry. Hibari rolled his eyes.

"You're all my Herbivores, now shut up."

"Awe, so does this mean you love us all?" Hibari glared at Mukuro.

"I said Shut up!" He snapped.

"Kids, I have lunch ready~" Luce called. They all ran inside, she smiled as she watched them eat, Yamamoto had brought over some Sushi from his dads restaurant. They also had rice, Chicken, and milk.

The adults sat at the table and looked down at the kids. "So what do you kids have planned for the day? Kora" Colonnello asked as he ate a piece of Sushi. "Takeshi, thank your dad for us, kora!" Yamamoto only nodded as he ate.

"Ugh, something smells weird. It's making me sick." A three month pregnant Lal said as she covered her nose.

"It might be the Sushi." Yamamoto said as he smelled everything, "My old man said it might mess with you, I didn't think it would be true… ha-ha-ha sorry Lal."

"That's Mirch-san to you brat." Lal snapped. Colonnello laughed.

"Going back to dad's question now," Chikusa said.

"We are planning to make a time Machine, or at least a Machine that will make hamburger steaks." Hibari replied simply, much to the surprise of everyone else. He, the Demon Skylark was playing with the other kids?

"That seems interesting dears." Luce smiled as she looked at them with a smile on her face as she fed Aria.

"If you twerps can make a time machine, I'll give you each ten bucks." Verde said, not believing they can make a time machine. It took him his whole life to build one!

Viper turned to look at Verde, "I wouldn't underestimate these kids. Besides, do you know how much candy Fran can buy if you give him ten bucks?"

"A lot," Bel said as he ate some Sushi. "Takeshi, your dad's sushi is the best!" Bel couldn't help but chuckle.

Yamamoto grinned, "Ha-ha I know."

"Well, you guys should eat up if you want to build this stuff." Luce smiled as she baby talked with Aria. The infant giggled as she clapped her hands and took the spoon from her mother. Luce watched as Aria tried to feed herself. Instead it back fired as she flung the food at Reborn, he gave an annoyed look while the others laughed.

"My Reborn, I didn't know you liked baby food." Skull said a grin on his face. Reborn shot him a glare. Letting out a yelp he fled the room.

* * *

The kids all giggled as they finished their lunch they excused themselves, they all stood in the back yard, and they were glad Gokudera was there, he had the brains that they needed to make this.

They made plenty of calls, a truck pulled up to the house, and as men un-loaded the truck Hibari was handed a clip board since he was the oldest he signed for it.

"Hey aren't you kids a little too young to be building a time machine/hamburger steak machine?" The man asked.

"Why yes, yes we are." Hibari replied, "And if you have anything to say about it I'll bite you to death."

The man only nodded as he left. The kids all set to work making the machine. When it was finished they all stared in awe.

"Did we just make a time machine/hamburger machine?"Fran asked as he held onto Chrome's hand. They nodded at Fran. "All I can say is… sweet."

"Well, who wants to test it out?" Tsuna asked as he looked at everyone.

They turned to Fran. "Oh Fran it's time to be our test dummy~" Mukuro cheered as he grabbed his younger brother.

"No I don't wanna be a test dummy, why not Skull?" They all paused as they turned to the house.

"I'll get the idiot right now." Hibari said as he went to get the idiot.

* * *

When Hibari returned with Skull he stood there in amazement. "I'm totally telling Luce that you actually made this."

"First before you tell, test something for us!" They exclaimed.

"I set the machine to go four years into the future, don't leave the machine, and look around; it will be one full minute before you return." Gokudera explained as he handed Skull a camera. "Be sure to take pictures." He replied.

Skull was about to make a protest when Gokudera hit a button and there was a flash before Skull and the machine was gone.

The kids all looked at each other, "Do you think it went to the right time?" Enma asked as he looked at the others.

"Only one way to find out, when Skull returns and he has pictures of us being four years older." Gokudera replied. "So, who wants to learn how to make bombs?" Everyone cheered as they sat around in a circle and Gokudera showed them how to make bombs. It amazed them at how fast he could teach them. It took a full minute before Skull returned.

"REBORN IS EVIL!" Skull shouted as he was completely beaten up. "Oh man, don't get me started on Lal's evil kids." Chikusa pushed his glasses up with a blank look on his face.

Gokudera took the camera and downloaded the pictures onto his laptop. They looked over his shoulder, slightly gasping at what they saw, most of them were eight, nine, ten, or eleven, and they all seemed the same, yet more mature slightly, and held a sneaky aura to them.

"Well I say we all go to the future!" They kids cheered as they made a motion to the time machine.

* * *

They went ten months into the future. Why they did this, we will never know. "All right, we need to make sure we don't mess anything up in the future, if we do, our past could change."

"Gokudera-Kun, it's only ten months." Tsuna said.

"It could still change Jyuudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"This is why we shouldn't have fucked with Time Travel man." Mukuro said, as he looked around and made sure Fran and Chrome stayed close to him. "This is what we get for listening to that damn bird!"

Hibari glared, "got something to say to me herbivore?"

Mukuro held his trident out, "bring it bird." The two engage in battle. Fon broke them apart tough.

"Kids, calm down… wait shouldn't you be at school?"

"Ummm…."

"Time travel,"

"Yes." Fon only nodded.

"You know you shouldn't mess with time travel, it's bad."

"THAT'S WHAT I FUCKING SAID!" Fon slapped Mukuro upside the head.

"Don't drop the f bomb like that." Mukuro pouted.

"AND DON'T DO IT LOUDLY LIKE THAT! WE JUST PUT THE TWINS TO SLEEP!" Squalo shouted as he walked out.

They heard crying from inside and Squalo glared at the kids, "look at what you did long haired commander." Fran said as he jumped on Mukuro's back and looked at Squalo.

"Shut up you little shit." Squalo snapped as he glared at Fran.

"Hahaha Squalo let's play!" Yamamoto said as he jumped on Squalo and pulled at his hair, "I know; the girls can play dress up with you!"

Chrome's, Kyoko's, Haru's, Adelheid's, Shitopi-Chan's, and Lexi's eyes lit up… it was shocking to see Adelheid's eye light up to that… she was the female Hibari for crying out loud!

Squalo paled, he didn't want to be dressed up… last time that happened… bad things happened to him… Xanxus thought it would be funny to send him on a mission that he doesn't even want to talk about!

"Aww did Squalo get raped?" Mukuro asked with a grin.

"You shouldn't know that word! And…I don't wanna talk about it!"

They all stared at Squalo as he ran inside asking for Luce, they all stared in awe. "Mukuro, it's Taboo to not talk about it!" Fon scolded. Mukuro held this evil grin on his face.

"Kufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu,"

"SOMEONE SHUT THAT BASTARD UP!" Reborn shouted as he opened the window to his room and threw a boot at Mukuro as if he was a stray cat meowing at the moon or whatever stray cats meow at in the middle of the night for no freaking reason.

What made them all stare in awe the most when the boot made contact with Mukuro's head he made this "Meow" sound and fell over in pain, "that's really weird." Fran said in a monotone.

"Yeah… is he dead?" Hibari asked as he poked Mukuro with his foot.

"HISSS," Mukuro was now a kitty cat. He really looked like a cat… a navy blue cat with a blue and red eye… and a pineapple hairstyle…weird.

"WILL YOU SHUT THAT FUCKING THING UP?" Lal screamed as she walked out holding a baby in her arm. It was a baby boy.

"Aww look at the baby!" The girls cooed. They took one look at the boys' eyes and they felt fear run down their spines.

"AHHHH!" the girls screamed as they ran away… besides Lexi who just let out an "awe" as she looked at her cousin.

"So cute,"

The girls hid behind the machine peeking out, Lal seemed confused as she rocked the boy. "Aww there's no need to be scared, Vanada is a sweet little boy, and he's only evil when he's with his sister." Lal said as if it was nothing.

Gokudera cleared his throat. "I vote we return to our time and never speak of this again."

"HERE, HERE!" they all screamed as they ran back to the time machine and returned home.

"Kids, come on inside, Luce made cookies!" Lal called as she walked outside, her stomach showing that she was pregnant, they let out a sigh.

"We are home… where's Mukuro?"

They looked around but couldn't find the boy, "Meow." They gave a sigh of relief as Chrome picked Mukuro up and walked inside.

"Mom will get him out of this, I'm sure of it."

"Let's hope not."

Before they went to get the cookies they all ran to the Varia house and looked for Viper. She was sadly doing paper work over the last mission she had. She seemed bored as well.

"Mommy, mommy we need help!" Chrome shouted. Viper turned to look at her.

"No Chrome, we can't keep the kitty cat… no matter how much it looks like Mukuro… why does it look like Mukuro anyways?"

"Kufufufu," The cat said. Viper stared with a blank look.

"How many times have I told you not to change your brother into a cat?"

"Never,"

"Oh… um, well I shouldn't have to tell you!"

"Mommy we didn't do it!" Fran exclaimed. "Reborn hit him with a boot because he woke the baby up."

Viper held a blank as she turned to look at Mukuro. She took him from Chrome and rubbed his chin. He purred and melted into the touch, Viper grinned an evil grin. "Well, who wants a cat… put your hand down Kyoya your not allowed to kill him." She didn't even look up at the demon Skylark.

"Damn."

"Mommy, what does rape mean?" Chrome asked in an innocent voice.

"Nothing, where did you hear that,"

"Big brother,"

Viper grabbed Mukuro by the back of his neck, "Mukuro Rokudo." The cat meowed as his tail wagged back and forth. "All right, tell me what all happened." Viper said as she set him back on her lap.

They all sat around her desk and each told the story, Viper blinked as she looked at them. "And that is the story of how we went to the future and how Mukuro-Nii became a kitty Cat." Fran said with a fake smile.

"Ah, I see. Okay, well it seems you had a _Phineas and Ferb_ moment like you kids wanted. Let me guess, as soon as Luce goes outside the machine will be gone won't it?" They nodded.

"Most likely," Gokudera said.

"But going into the future was fun…. TO THE EXTREME," Ryohei shouted, Viper covered his mouth.

"No screaming…" Ryohei nodded as he covered his mouth. Viper smiled as she stood. "Let's go check out this machine, I'm actually hungry."

The kids cheered as they all went to the back yard, they all got a burger. Skull had somehow ended up passed out on the floor woke up, "I'm telling Luce!" Skull screamed as he ran inside. "LUCE, LUCE!"

"Huh, so Skull is Candace." They all nodded to Viper as they sat on the grass and watched.

"Do you think_ Perry the Platypus_ will be the one to take it away?"

"He isn't real." Viper said as she rubbed Mukuro's head. "Good kitty," Mukuro purred and ended up falling asleep. "I like this Mukuro better… can we keep him like this?"

"No mommy we can't." Chrome scolded this time, placing her left hand on her hip and pointing at Viper, it was really cute.

"Can we get a kitty then?"

"Sure mommy, let's go talk to daddy about it." Viper loved her kids so much.

"Look the machine is being lifted up!" Chikusa said in a bored tone as he looked at the machine.

"Huh… well if you look at that, it's _Perry the Platypus_." Viper replied in the same tone Chikusa used.

"See, see, the kids totally build a time machine/hamburger steak machine!" Skull exclaimed as he pulled Luce outside. She stared at the kids and Viper looking for said machine.

"Skull, I think Verde has been using you as a test dummy too much. Why don't you go lie down and take a nice long nap." Skull kept repeating "but" over and over as he looked at where the machine was.

"It was there… I'm serious… I GOT PICTURES OF THE FUTURE!" Skull exclaimed as he took Gokudera's laptop and looked for the pictures.

"HEY I BUILD THAT FROM SCRATCH! DON'T DROP IT!" Gokudera glared when something hit Skull in the back of the head and the Laptop fell to the ground breaking in half. Gokudera's soul started to leave his body.

"HIIIEEE GOKUDERA-KUN," Tsuna screamed as he tried to save his best friend.

"Oh Viper, what a cute kitty cat," Luce squealed as she sat beside Viper, the two played with Mukuro who loved the attention.

They both giggled as they went inside and ate cookies and of course dress Mukuro up in cute kitty cat outfits. Mukuro pouted.

"Luce, where did you get these?"

"I made them."

"But we don't own a cat."

"We can… we have a cat right here."

"This is Mukuro."

"Oh… why is he a cat?"

"Reborn."

"Oh, I understand." They laughed.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro said, it was the only thing he could say actually.

* * *

After a while they got bored and returned Mukuro to normal… the six year old made an attempted to stay away from Viper and Luce for the rest of the week until his birthday.

* * *

**Kitty Mukuro is so adorable.**


End file.
